boffandomcom-20200223-history
Desert of Death
Desert of Death is a location within Breath of Fire III. Story After leaving Dragnier and obtaining the power of the Kaiser Dragon Ryu and the party must cross the Desert of Death, an uninhabitable place that has been proven to be a tedious and dangerous wasteland to cross, in order to reach Oasis. During the trip, about five nights and the boss battle, Nina will pass out from heatstroke. The party will discuss what to do, as if Nina continues without receiving aid, she'll perish. After talking to Rei, Ryu will kill the Rakda, sacrificing their only chance of escaping in order to feed Nina the nutrient-rich and water-filled meat, which saves her life, allowing the party to resume and finally make it to the Oasis. Gameplay In order to reach the Oasis, the party must travel at night to avoid the intense heat of the day by following the stars. The party must fill up all canteens prior to leaving, as without them you will (semi)permanently lose max HP whenever you get thirsty and go without water for too long (unless you go to inn). You won't need all 16, but it's highly advised to have all of them filled to be safe. When a menu prompt indicates that the party is thirsty, you can either take a drink then, or you can take 20 more steps (or 10 taps of the directional button), which counts as a half hour in this case, and THEN take a drink. This tactic can help conserve water without worrying about your HP dropping permanently, though one has to be very cautious when counting steps. By average, you should be using about 2 canteens of water a night, thought the first night you may end up using only 1, but keep tabs on how much water is used. If something goes wrong or the party gets lost, you can use the Rakda to return to the start of the desert. The party must camp when the sun rises completely in order to avoid any problems from the desert heat, which the game will tell you when. First the party must follow the North Star (a reddish glowing star) for two full nights. Try not to get tricked by the False North Star, which is the same color, but tends to hop around the night sky, though more often than not it's to the right of the real North Star. From there, then head east, making sure that the Evening Star (a bluish glowing star) is directly to your left (west) for about two and a half nights until the Evening Star is below the horizon. Finally, from that point, head north following the North Star(Do not follow the oasis under the fake north star) until a cutscene happens, where the party will automatically fight the boss Manmo. On occasion, the party will engage in various battlefields that host powerful monsters and items. Once the party leaves these locations, it is vital to regain your bearings by checking the stars, otherwise the party runs the risk of getting lost and forcing you to start over. One can also take two detours in order to obtain the Royal Sword and Life Armor if they desire. However, both items aren't unique, as they can both be purchased from the Manillo merchant in the fishing spot east of Kombinat, obtaining them much sooner. If one does decides to do this, it's best to complete the main goal before hunting down the items so it won't disrupt your progress much. Items * Death Claws * Royal Sword * Life Armor * Speed Boots Enemies * Cacti * Drak * Magmite * Scorpion Boss *Manmo Gallery File:DesertofDeath2.png LIFE ARMOR.jpg|Life Armor Category:Breath of Fire III Locations